A CEO in the Host Club
by funni neko
Summary: Seto has been sent a letter saying he has been accepted to Ouran Academy. He bluntly refused to go at his office when he goes Joey and Mokuba found out and now are forcing Seto to go to Ouran.
1. Prologue

**A CEO in the Host Club**

**Prologue**

"Master Seto you have a letter. " A man with dark blue hair which was pulled back, he had a black suit on and a pait of black shades told a young man who had brown hair that touched his shoulders who has on a white business suit on he had cold deep blue eyes. The man handing the young man the letter.

Seto reached out and took the letter into his hand and looked from the front and the back before opening it.

"Who is it from?" Seto asked as he began to skim the letter contents. "Its from Ouran Academy sir." Roland replied. pointing to the back of the letter that held the Ouran Academy Crest on the letter. "What could they possible want from me." Seto scoffed as he truly began to read the very, very short letter.

Dear Seto Kaiba,

You have been asked to join the prestigious Ouran Academy. You have been excepted we look foward to seeing you this school year.

Signed Chairman Suoh.

"I'm not interested." Seto stated Throwing the letter to the far side of his desk then turned back to his laptop to continue his work. "But Mr.-" Roland started. "Not Now Roland." Seto growled as he waved his had shooing the bodyguard away as he began typing furiously.

* * *

"I'm back Mokuba, Puppy!" Seto yelled as he Walked into the mansion to find it awfully quiet. Seto placed his keys in his pocket and headed towards the living room. Seto entered the living room to see his younger brother was clearly upset and a pissed off blonde next to him who glared at him as he entered the room.

"What going on?" Seto questioned as walking towards the Blonde and his kid brother. "You that what wrong Seto you promised me that you would attend Ouran academy with me this year." The boy who had long black hair and had violet eyes yelled at Seto. The boy began to pout, Seto sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Seto vaguely recalled saying something like that last year to Mokuba. Seto then looked over at the blonde to ask what was wrong with him. "What wrong you promised that you would go to school but you didn't even show up for the first month Seto." the blonde said. Glaring at him.

"I'm sorry you know what I will attend Ouran academy if that makes you both happy, so Please stop being angry at me Mokuba, Joey." Seto said. Trying to please his new family.

Joey and Mokuba looked at each other than back at Seto. "Its a deal." Joey and Mokuba said in Unison as the smiled at the burnette.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I love Comments.**


	2. Chapter 1:Visitor

**A CEO in the Host Club**

**Ch.1:The Visitor  
**

Seto sighed as he walked onto the school grounds of the Gaint Pink School infront of him. He grunted as many girls began to squeal as he made his way through the corridors. He decided to torch the hideous outfit that was given to him to wear as a uniform, so he simply wore a Dark blue long sleeve shirt, with a pair of black skinny jeans also with a blue and black belt and some plain black boots to finish his outfit.

He walked to the 3rd years classroom since he got his schedule in advance from hacking into the school mainframe. Which was quiet easy actually. He was in class 3-B. He opened the door and stepped inside to find that none was inside So he simple made his way to the front to take a look at the seating roster to find his name and went to sit at his new seat.

Seto pulled out his laptop and began working from his laptop. That is when the door slide open and Seto heard several footsteps heading over to him. Seto ignored them until one of them called his name.

"What is it you want from me?" Seto asked, not bothering to look up from his computer. "He such a stiff, why are we recruiting him again Kyoya-senpai." Two voices echoed, Seto ignored the jab and continued to work on his company's new project. "Not now Hikaru, Karou." Seto guessed this reply came form the Kyoya guy. Seto finished his last document before sending it over to Kaiba corps and looking up from his laptop over at the group of males.

"Since you now have my attention what is that you losers need." Seto questioned, looking from the idiot blonde to the four eyes to Stoic Gaint to the preschooler to the Crossdresser to then at the red haired twins. They all yelled in protest at the loser remark.

"We only came here to invite you to come see our club after school today." Four eyes said, pushing up his glass to hide the ominous look that he was giving.

"I'm no-" Seto started as he phone began to go off and he quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Seto, Mokie and I are going to head over to Yug' place after school and knowing you, you probably would try to escape and head back to the office, but Mokie demand the office staff not to let you in no matter what."

"Joey you can't be serious please tell me you didn't do that."

"I did you need to get out more, I don't care even if you are working from home, just don't go the office don't let that place be your prison." Joey concluded as he hanged up the phone. Seto sighed as he looked back over at the host club with an irrated face.

"I'll go." Seto told them before looking away from them and went back to work. "That great we will come to escort you after school." The idoit blone said happily as he bounced ou.

Seto nearly nodded his head and turned his attention to his work that stood infornt of him. The Host Club left the classroom after that.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I love Comments.**


	3. Chapter 2: Club Room

**A CEO Meets The Host Club  
**

**Chapter 2: Club room  
**

Seto closed his laptop as he waited in his homeroom class for the Host Club to arrive. The Door slid open and Crossdresser and the twins walked in to meet him. "Kaiba-san, were her to escort you to the Club room." The Crossdresser told him as he gave him a small smile. Seto grabbed his bag and followed them out of the Classroom. The walked down the corridor and up the stairs.

That when they began to pass the Music rooms when the Came to Music room Three they stopped. "I must apologize ahead of time." The crossdresser says as the twins open the door and rose petals started flying at them. "Welcome." Four voice told them as they entered the room that came from the other four from earlier. "Hey boss we brought him." The twins screeched as they walked toward the blonde.

"Excellent, good job Kaoru, Hikaru,you to my precious daughter Haruhi." The hyperactive Blonde praised them as he looked over to Seto. "Sorry if this is a bother Kaiba-san." Four eyes told him as he smiled evilly at him. "Its fine." Seto told him as he turned away from him.

"We never introduced our selves before, I'm Tamaki Souh and I'm a Third year." The Blonde commented. "I'm Kyoya Ootori and I'm also a third year." Four eyes said.

"I'm Mitsukuni Hanninozuka but everyone calls me Honey and I'm a college student." The little blonde told him and Seto was not all that surprise just look at Yugi. " and this is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori and he is also a college student." The little blonde said motioning to the silent guy who was standing behind him.

"I'm Karou-"

"I'm Hikaru."

"No I'm Hikaru, Karou."

"Stop messing with him." The crossdressser growled.

"Your no fun Haruhi." The twins commented.

"Were Hitachiin Twins and were both second years." The twins concluded.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm also a second year." The crossdresser told him.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm a Third year but you guys already know that." Seto commented as he looked at them bordily. "Your are right that we know who you are Kaiba-san, but there is a different reason we wanted you to come here." Tamaki told him as he sat down in a chair. "And what might that be?" Seto asked as he glanced over at the blonde. "We wish for you to join our Club the Host Club to be exact." Kyoya informed him as he smiled evilly at them.

"What is a Host club?" Seto asked confused for the first time in ages.

"The Host Club is a club that entertains young girls that have to much time on their hands as well as boys who have to much time on their hands." Tamaki concluded.

"Then why do you guys have a girl in your club?" Seto asked blankly as he looked over at Haruhi.

"What do you mean Haruhi is the strongest guy I know." Tamaki said weakly as he patted Haruhi shoulders. "Yeah ,yeah." The twins said nervously.

"Its ok guys, Yeah I'm a girl, I broke a vase worth eight million yen so I working to pay the debt." Haruhi told him.

"You guys are rich but your making this girl crossdress and forcing her to pay back for what you guys get as an allowance." Seto murmured but everyone heard him perfectly. "My answer is no, I will not join a club that force a girl into tricking other girls for profit." Seto told them before leaving the room.

"That could have gone better." Kyoya murmured as he watched Seto Kaiba walk out of the Club room. "What should we do now Kyoya-senpai?" The twins asked him. "We will just have to be persistent." Kyoya replied. Everyone knew that this mean that Kyoya would now do any means necessary to to get Seto Kaiba to join the host club.

* * *

Seto sat a bench and pulled out his laptop and began to type away filling out documents and checking the company progress and its income. That as he heard the voices from the host club coming his way. "There he is." Tamaki told him as they approached Seto.

"What do you guys want now?" Seto asked. "We want you to reconsider about joining the host club." Honey told him.

"I have no desire to join your club as I stated before." Seto repeated himself. "What about these two then." Kyoya said sliding a picture infront of Seto of Mokuba. Seto turned over to give him his famous Kaiba glare which caused everyone besides Kyoya and Mori-senpai. "What do you want?" Seto asked coldly glaring at Kyoya.

"Nothing yet but we can arrange that you will never be able to see or hear from him again." Kyoya said just as icy. "Whatever, I'll get my revenge so you better watch your stupid club but I'm going to ruin you and your Family's corporations shall be blown to smithereens." Kaiba told them as he pushed passedthem. That is when Seto limo pulled up and Seto stalked over to his limo.

Once Seto was gone Haruhi glared at them all. "What were you thinking of threatening someones family like that!" Haruhi yelled. "We didn't know that Kyoya(senpai) was going to do anything like this." Everyone besides Kyoya yelled. "I don't care but you just stood there watching him do it, and you, your despicable." Haruhi yelled slapping Kyoya in the face causing his glass to fly off his face and she stormed away.

"Don't bother coming to get me for club I taking a few days off." Haruhi concluded before storming off.

"Man."The twins said.

"was Haruhi." Honey said.

"Mad." Tamaki finished.

"She will calm down after a few days." Kyoya said, before picking up his glasses and walked to where his limo was waiting. Everyone sighed as they all began to walk to there respected Limos and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I love Comments.**


	4. Chapter 3: Seto's Blackmail

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Ch.3:Seto's Blackmail**

Seto typed furiously on his laptop while smiling evilly as if he was planning something Horrific. Joey and Mokuba sighed as they closed the door and walked away from the room.

**Next Day**

Seto strolled into the Host Club room late. He slammed the door startling them all he stalked over to where the Host Club was sitting at and he flipped there table over

"What are you doing!" Tamaki yelled.

"Shut up and stay quiet." Seto said glaring at Tamaki before he turned his attention over to Kyouya.

Kyouya then noticed how Kaiba demeanor changed from a very neutral stand point to I'm about to make you lives a living hell.

"I want out of this club now." Seto said smirking slightly.

"But we had our deal." Karou and Hikaru said. Seto smiled over at them.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Seto said as he pulled his laptop and turned it around to show them their family's business current money saved.

"Watch what I can do to it." Seto said as he typed in a random number and there profits began to drop drastically.

"What are you doing!" Kyouya yelled glaring at Kaiba.

"Blackmail." Seto said smiling, "I want you idiots to stay away from me and my brother understand." Seto said returning there family money to normal and stalking out of the room.

"The Shadow King was defeated." Haruhi said shocked. Kyoya turned over to glare at her before turning around and walking away slamming the door as he left the Host Club room.

"What are we going to do now Boss?" Karou asked. Tamaki looked back at the members of the Host club and shrugged his shoulders at this moment he honestly didn't know what to think of what just occurred.

"We can talk about this tomorrow for now everyone head home." Tamaki said as everyone gathered their thing and started to head home.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Visit part 1

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Ch.4:The Visit Part 1  
**

Seto sat at his desk typing away while he held his duel deck in one hand. He sighed as he glanced over at the clock which read 6:04. He got up and started to walk out of his office and started to head to his limousen below.

* * *

"What are we going to do Kyoya?" Tamaki asked as he knew this battle was not over. "We will be paying a visit to the Kaiba mansion tommrow." Kyoya said smirking evily as he scribbled something down in his notebooks. "But I thought Kaiba did not want us anywhere near his house." Tamaki responded confusedly as Kyoya simply ingored the blonde next to him.

* * *

Joey was walking through Kaiba mansion when he heard he door bell chime. Knowing it was just hisself and Mokuba here he walked down to the stirs to the front door. "Who is at the door, Roland?" Joey asked through the voice box thing. "They claim to be classmates of Seto, Joey." Roland informed him. Joey looked suprised. "You can let them in Roland." Joey responded as he waied for the guest to get to the front door.

Soon as Joey knew they were mere feet from the door Joey pulled open the door and glanced Six males and the one female that stood infront of him. "How may I help you?" Joey asked in a polite voice as the other teens seemed to be analyizing them. "We here to see, Mister Kaiba." Kyoya replied, giving Joey a small smile. "Seto, not here right now but he will be her soon how about we go wait in the living room." Joey said letting them into the Mansion.

The Host Club stared in awe at the interior decor of the place. "May I ask who had designed the house?" Hikaru asked as he and his brother stared at the Blue Eyes White Dragon statue. "Seto, designed this entire layout by himself after his favorite Duel monster Card Blue Eyes White Dragon." Joey informed them as they entered the living room.

"What is a Duel Monster?" Haruhi asked confused as she looked up at Joey who sat accrosed from them. " Duel Monster is a card game that are projected of hologram using Duel Disk that projected in the cards form." Mokuba explained as he entered the room. " Hey Mokuba." Joey greeted the younger Kaiba. "Joey, who are they?" Mokuba asked looking over at Joey who simple open his mouth to reply when he remember he never asked the strangers there names.

"Joey I swear one day your going to end up being kidapped due to the fact you never ask anyone ther names before letting the in." Mokuba sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So who are you guys." Mokuba asked the Host Club. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, this hyperactive blonde is Tamaki Souh, the twins are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, The tall stoic guy is Takashi Morinozuka and the blonde on his shoulder is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the only girl in our group is Haruhi Fujioka." Kyoya introduced them all.

That is when the door slamed opened and they saw an angry Seto storm pass the living room heading upstairs. "Seto, are you alright?" Joey called out to him chasing him upstairs leaving Mokuba down stairs with the host club.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler**

**Deathstaringly566**


	6. Chapter 5: The Visit past 2

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Ch.5:The Visit Part 2  
**

The host Club stared at Mokuba for a minute hoping to get an answer. "Sorry about that Seto must had a bad day so Joey going to go see what wrong?" Mokuba explained.

* * *

Joey entered the room momentarily after Seto. Once he was inside he was pulled into a hug. "Bad day again, Seto?" Joey asked as Seto just grunted in respone. "We can not stay up here all day and cuddle Seto, we have guest. Seto Groaned as he thought it was some of Joey's friends. "fine, lets get this over with." Seto said as he let go of Joey and startred to walk down the stairs.

When they arrived into the Living room, Seto froze in surprise as he saw his brother teaching the Host club how to play Duel Monsters. "What are you guys do here!" Seto yelled glaring daggers at the Host club. "Big brother, no need too be rude I was just teaching them how to play Duel mosters." Mokuba told him as he looked at his brother.

"Mokuba-" Seto started, looking at his kid brother. "Don't you Mokuba me, Seto your friends came all this way to see you so do not be rude!" Mokuba yelled at his brother. Seto snorted and crossed his arms before taking the open seat next to Joey. Joey smiled slightly and ran his hand through Seto's brown locks, calming him down slightly.

"Fine." Seto spat as he glared Host Club one last time before turning away from them Kyoya smirked as he saw the younger Kaiba had the older one whipped. Mokuba continued to teach the Host Club the Basic of duel monsters while. Joey pulled Seto's head into his lap and began to thread his fingers inside of his brown locks.

Seto eyes closed as he felt Joey's warm, comforting hand through his hair. Haruhi noticed the Exchanged between the two but didn't say a word. Joey glanced over at the clock and noticed it would be dinner time soon. "Do you guys want to stay over for dinner?" Joey asked them as Seto instantly stood erect staring at Joey suprised.

Tamaki shook his head and replied "Sorry, we can't stay in fact it is time for us to leave." Mokuba pouted slightly before saying "You guys can come back any time." Seto quickly glared at the Host Club saying they weren't welcomed back but the ingnored him. "I will lead them out." Seto said as he lead the Host Club to the front door.

Once they were out of ear shot Seto turned to glare at the host club. "I don't give a damn about what my brother said you are not allowed to get in a ten mile radius of my house without my knowledge cause your starting to make me angry." Seto growled at them. Kyoya simply nodded his head as the Host Club left the Mansion.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Miss Hanako-chan, SymmertyCat, Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi**


	7. Chapter 6: Dragon vs Shadow King

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Ch.5: Dragon vs Shadow King  
**

Seto stormed into the host club disturbing the guest inside.

"Get out!" Seto growled at the girls who was staring at him surprised.

The guest got out of their seats and hurried out of the room. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Seto.

"Is there any reason why you came here, Mr. Kaiba?" Kyoya asked, calmly as he twalked towards him and sat down onto pme pf the yellow couches while the rest of the host club hid behind him.

Seto looked at Kyoya before taking a seat on the opposite couch of the Host Club.

"Well Mr. Ootroi, I thought we had an agreement, if you and your... conpanions stayed away from me and my family I wouldn't run your business into the ground." Kaiba said in a all businesss tone as he locked eyes with Kyoya.

"I did understand that Mr. Kaiba but I also said if you didn't join the Host club I would have to take certain measures." Kyoya said, calmly.

"It's a war bwtween blue eyes dragon CEO Seto Kaiba and our Shadow King Kyoya Ootori." Tamaki said as he and the twins were shaking at the battle that was happening between the two teents.

"I had never agreed to join your host club so then for I have no ties to your club but you on the other broke your end of the agreement." Kaiba said coldly.

"I didn't break our deal, in fact you threatened me not trying to seek an agreement." Kyoya said giving Seto one of his dark smiles.

Kaiba clenched his hand digging his nails into the palms of his hands. Haruhi sighed and decide to step in.

"Kaiba, Kyoya-senpai, why don'y you guys come to a proporsition, Kaiba will come Thurdays and Fridays to be a host and all the rest of the time we all leave Kaiba alone while he not being a host." Haruhi suggested.

Both Kyoya and Kaiba gave her a cold stare she couldn't help but flinch slightly.

"Well that's fine with me." Seto said turning his attention back to the youngest Ootori.

"Alright then I will draw up the paper work and give it to you in a hour to review." Kyoya said as Tamaki handed Kyoya his laptop and began to work.

The rest of the Host club drawn the covers to let their guest back in and continued to entertain their guest. Once an hour passed the Host Club was closing Kyoya and Kaiba stepped from behind the blinds to shake hands as they reached an agreement. Seto quickly left the host club room to return home.

"So Kyoya does this mean we have a new host?" Tamaki asked him.

Kyoya turned and gave his signature Shadow King smile before he opened his black notebook and began to write something inside.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi: ikr thak you for reviewing**

**LadyDrago88: sorry that is was short, I trying harder to make them stay in character**

**SymmetryCat: This was a first of there many battles, neee**

**xxoikilluoxx: thank you for reviewing**

**Animedemon01: thank you for reviewing**

**Neo Rulez: thank you for reviewing**


	8. Chapter 7: CEO as a Host

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Chapter 7: CEO as a Host**

Seto entered the host club room to see tables, chairs, teas, and cakes were out waiting. Everything was ready for thier guest.

"Kaiba-san, your table is over here!" Haruhi called him over to the table near the arch window.

He quietly walked to the table and sat down.

**The host club was now open.**

* * *

"Hello everyone, sorry Mori and I are late." Hunny said, giving his guest a kind smile as he hugged Usa-chan while he sat on Mori's shoulder who was looking indifferent.

"It's alright Hunny-senpai." The girls said as they squealed at how cute Hunny and Mori were.

* * *

"My Dear princesses, how are you fairing this magnificent day?" Tamaki asked as he wrapped his arm around one of his guest tenderly.

"Oh Tamaki-sama, I been well." The girl said, blushing.

"That's great, your lovely aura is the only thing that keeps me going throughout the day." Tamaki said, leaning closer to the girl as if he is about to kiss her but stops a good couple of inches away from her face. Causing the other girls to squealed and the girl next to Tamaki faint into his arms.

* * *

"So this weekend Kaoru and I were playing a game of kick the can when he missed and fell." Hikaru said laughing slightly.

Kaoru looked at his brother outraged glaring at him.

"Hikaru, you were not supposed to say anything!" Kaoru yelled as fake tears streamed from his eyes.

"Oh Kaoru, please don't cry." Hikaur begged pulling his brother into a hug.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said in a low voice as he looked up into his brother's eyes and Hikaru kissed away Kaoru tears away causing their customers to squeal loudly.

* * *

The girl sat across from Seto staring ar him intently.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Seto asked the girls shocking them out of their trance.

"Oh yes um Kaiba-sama, do you actually play Duel monster?" One girl asked.

"Yes, I do play occasionally." Seto replied.

"Are you really good?" The second girl asked.

"Yeah I'm second best." Seto replied.

"What's your favorite monster?" The first girl asked.

Seto then took out his duel deck from his pocket and pulled out his Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"My Blue Eyes are my favorite cards." Seto told them as she smiled fondly at the cards. There girls longing to be in that cards place

* * *

"Attention everyone the host club is now closing but I also have an announcement that this weekend is tha annual trip to the beach so tomorrow will be along one our website with limit spots open so please reserve your spot." Kyoya announced as the girls left the host club.

Seto stood up and began leaving the roomonce Kyoya was done with his announcement.

"Kaiba-san, wait up!" Haruhi called out to him as he left the club room.

"What is it Fujioka?" Seto asked, not bothering to look at her.

"I was wondering who was the blonde at your house when we visited?" Haruhi asked him.

Seto stopped walking and turned to face Haruhi.

"He is my boyfriend." Seto said, before quickly walking away, leaving Haruhi to shocked to move.

* * *

Mokuba and Joey were sitting in the living room watching TV when Seto came back home.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Seto said as he loosened his tie and walked into the living room where he sat down.

"Hey Seto." They greeted him as he sat in his armchair.

"Guys, I will be leaving on a trip this weekend for school." Seto told them.

"That's ok the and I were going on trip as well and we wanted to take Mokuba along as well." Joey told him as Seto just nodded his head.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Guest: I don't know what to say to you, I do review my story twice so I can't give you much more so... Thank you for reviewing I guess even if i did make you sad and Angry.**

**SymmetryCat: Me personally I'm more afraid of a Sexual frustrated Kaiba and a Just woke up Kyoya, LOL**

**NeoRulez: Thank you for reviewing , I hope you liked this chapter.**

**xxoikilluoxx: Thank you for reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: Thank you for reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Storm is Coming

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Chapter 7: A Storm Is Coming**

Seto sat on his couch waiting for the host club to arrive. Mokuba and Joey already left for the weekend. Seto felt himself go weary and he began to drift asleep on his couch. When he awoke he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Seto grunted as he sat up and glared at Roland.

"What is it?" Seto growled.

"Your classmates are here, Mister Kaiba." Roland said standing back erected.

Seto let out a heavy sigh and gathered his things before walking out of the house to the limo waiting outside. Seto entered the limo and was greeted bt the host club which he grunted back as a response. They all were talking loudly for Seto taste as he felt himself getting a migraine. By the time they arrive at their destination it was dark outside.

Kyoya passed out their client list for tomorrow before turning in the night. Seto pulled out his laptop for a little bit to do some work before retiring for the day. Seto felt that tomorrow would be most troublesome day so he fell asleep quite fast.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: Thank you for reviewing**

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for reviewing**


	10. Chapter 9: 2 Psychos

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Chapter 9: 2 Psychos**

Seto was woken by Haruhi who told him they had arrived. Seto noticed that it was dark out so they must have traveled all night. They walked towards the house before them and entered the house. Kyoya led and arrived then to their rooms. Seto quickly entered his room and fell on bed and went back to sleep. The next morning he arrived in the kitchen to see Haruhi had already woken up.

He quickly went over to make him a cup of coffee.

"Oh good morning Kaiba-san." Haruhi said as Seto just grunted in response as he waited for his coffee.

Once Seto coffee was done. He quickly poured him a glass and took a sip. Seto sighed contently as he drunk half of his magor coffee. Not long after Seto finished his second mug of coffee the host club began to fill down the stairs waiting for breakfast to be serve. Once they are their breakfast Kyoya told them they had clients down at beach waiting for them.

As the day dragged on Seto heard a sicken familiar voice.

"Bakura! Look its the priest!" Marik shouted.

"Shit I can see him!" Bakura said as they began to walk over to him.

"What are you psychos doing here?" seto asked as they stood in front of Seto.

"Oh and here we thought we were friends." Marik said feign hurt.

"Pharoh and his chosen one invited us here." Bakura said.

"So this means all of the losers are here." Seto groaned as he glared at the two psychos before him.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: Thank you for reviewing**

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for reviewing**

**xxoikilluoxx: Thank you for reviewing**

**SymmetryCat: Thank you for reviewing**

**xDarklightx: Thank you for reviewing**


	11. Chapter 10: To See What's up

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Chapter 10: To See What's Up**

"Who is over there with Kaiba-san?" Haruhi questioned as she watch Kaiba and two males talked animatedly.

"Kyoya do you know who they are?" Tamaki asked as he looked over at his vice president.

"It seems I have nothing on the two of them." Kyoya said flipping through his black notebook.

Seto began to walk over to Host Club.

"Who were you talking to Kaiba-kun?" Honey asked staring at Seto from Seto's shoulders.

"Just two pyschos." Seto replied as he walked over to his customers.

* * *

"Pharoh you will never guess what me nad the thief dound at the beach." Marik said he and Bakura approached the sun bathing Pharoh.

"What did you fine?" Atemu asked he truned to face Bakura and Marik.

"The priest." Bakura said as he plop down onto the sand.

"Kaiba is here!" Atemu said as his eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah he's here with some pretty boys on the other side of the beach." Marik tells.

"Gather the others we will go see what Kaiba is doing." Atemu said with determination.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: Thank you for reviewing**

**xxoikilluoxx: Thank you for reviewing**

**xDarklightx: Thank you for reviewing**

**wishfulliving89: Thank you for reviewing**


	12. Chapter 11: The Chase Begins

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Chapter 11: The Chase Begin**

The Pharaoh and psychos watched Seto far afar as he walked along the beach with girls trailing after him.

"Seto!" Atemu called out to him as they walked over to him.

"Psychos, Yami." Seto replied, turning to face them.

"Kyaa there so hot!" One girl exclaimed.

"Look at the silver head he so wild!" A second girl screeched.

"Isn't that Atemu Sennen. the man who runs Sennen Corps." The third girl said as they all began to stare at Atemu.

"Seto I thought you said you didn't want to come on the beach trip." Atemu stated as he looked at Seto.

"I'm not going with you guys I doing this for a club that I joined." Seto told them blandly.

"What club?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Its an host club!" The girls chorused.

Then all three Yam's looked at each other before they started burst into stifle fits of laughter.

"Hahaha oh my gosh." Marik cried as he held his side.

"The anti-social priest is a host!" Bakura howled as he fell to the floor.

"Cousin, pffth, does Joey know about this?" Atem said, trying to stay dignified.

Seto stayed quiet when there laughter died down waiting for Seto's response. When they didn't get any they all stared at surprised.

"Wait so you did not tell the mutt anything about this?" Marik asked as he didn't get a response.

"Were so going to tell then." The tree yami's said as they turned around and began to run away.

"No, wait get back here!" Seto yelled causing after the Yamis/

* * *

"Tamaki, should we follow them?" Kyoya asked as they saw Seto and three strangers run passed them.

"Of course." Tamaki said as they proceeded to follow Seto.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: Thank you for reviewing**

**xxoikilluoxx: Thank you for reviewing**

**xDarklightx: Thank you for reviewing**

**wishfulliving89: Thank you for reviewing**

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for reviewing**


	13. Chapter 12: Seto is in trouble

**CEO in the Host Club**  
**Chapter 12: Seto is in trouble  
**

"Joey, where are you?" They screeched as they came tumbling into the room, "What is going on?" Ryou asked as the Yami's came running by followed after an irritated looking Seto Kaiba.

"Seto?" Yugi said as he ran by him.

Then there was a knock on the door. Malik sighed and walked over to the door and answered it.

"Who are you guys?" Malik asked as he glared at the host club that was outside the door.

"Hello, I'm Tamaki Souh and these are my friends Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki introduced them all.

"I'm Malik Ishtar, now what do you want?" Malik tells them.

"We saw one of our friends run into here and we wanted to know if we can come and get him." Kyoya informed him.

"Who is your friend?" Ryou said coming to the door.

"Seto Kaiba." Haruhi responded giving them a smile.

"Okay, why don't you come inside." Ryou tells them motioning for them to come inside.

"Yugi, could you go get Seto?" Malik said as the host club sat down in the living room.

"Sure I will go get him." Yugi said walking where the Yami's went.

* * *

"Joey, Joey guess what we know about your boyfriend Seto Kaiba." The yamis said in a sing song voice.

"What are you talking about,you guys?" Joey asked turning his attention to the yamis.

"Don't listen to them Joey." Seto yelled as he tried to get into the room but Marik slammed the door on his face.

"He is in a Host club." Atemu tells him.

"A Host as in...?" Joey asked looking at them confused.

"They show girls around and stuff that why he blew you off this weekend." Bakura tells him. Joey took a deep breathe before standing up and letting Seto into the room.

"Can you guys go I want to talk to Seto alone." Joey said looking at Yamis then out the door.

"Sure." Marik said grinning.

Once they were gone Joey closed the door and looked back at a sheepish looking Seto Kaiba.

* * *

The Yamis rounded the corner to see Yugi ascending the stairs. "Hey guys were is Seto?" Yugi asked them as they came towards them.

"Oh nothing Seto is in trouble." They said smiling as they grabbed Yugi and began to descend the stairs back to the living room.

* * *

**A/N:. Please tell me what you guys think. Was anyone OOC or was it to short or to boring. Please Review.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: Thank you for reviewing**

**xxoikilluoxx: Thank you for reviewing**

**xDarklightx: Thank you for reviewing**

**wishfulliving89: Thank you for reviewing**

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for reviewing**

**Miss Hanoko-chan: Thank you for reviewing**

**Symmetry Cat: Thank you for reviewing**


End file.
